Friendship Duties
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Ryo makes some confessions about Fubuki’s stay in hospital, and Fubuki makes some of his own concerning his graduation. Ryo/Fubuki.


For the gx_100. Set not long after Asuka's duel against Titan.

---

The whole attack of the Seven Stars that came after Darkness did was something of a garbled mess in one area. But for the most part, if nothing else, the conclusion had been reached that sometimes Fubuki was awake and sometimes Fubuki was unconscious. There was not much that seemed to be done other than to accept that conclusion.

The matter had improved considerably since Asuka had defeated Titan. Fubuki was a lot more responsive than he had been before and he was starting to regain some of the personality he'd had before his disappearance.

Ryo could tell Fubuki was getting better when he hadn't shown up for class two weeks after his due date for being released from the hospital had passed. By now it would be safe to go and poke Fubuki about returning to class. If the rumours were true about him sitting out this year and redoing some of the grades that he'd missed than he wanted confirmation of that from Fubuki himself.

As he walked into the hospital he was greeted by Fubuki, sitting cross-legged on a hospital bed while making a necklace out of flowers he'd taken from a vase. It could certainly be said that Fubuki had gotten a lot of flowers from girls wanting to send him their well wishes since he'd woke up, so a few being used for a necklace wouldn't go amiss, but regardless Ryo felt that the girls would be a little insulted to know that he was tearing up their gifts so readily.

He also noticed the bin was stuffed with full boxes of chocolate. Not a lot of people knew Fubuki hated chocolate it would seem.

The boy looked up as Ryo approached and grinned widely.

"Ryo! I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me," he called, cheerful as ever.

"You're not someone most people could forget about," Ryo returned, watching Fubuki loop some of the necklace around his foot, as the chain grew longer.

"But that can't be true, or else you would have come sooner," Fubuki said, a pout forming on his face. Ryo knew that behind the innocent tone of voice was a serious accusation.

"I… did come sooner."

Sighing and shaking his head, Fubuki gestured to the gifts all around him, "Tons of people have been Ryo. I've sat through all of them. And if you'd been here sooner than I would have noticed you."

"You weren't in any position to notice," mumbled Ryo.

"You came while I was asleep?" The way Fubuki said it suggested that he was as much thrilled as he was amused, "But if you did than I'm a light sleeper so I would have woken up. Shame because it would have been interesting to know you were that sort of guy."

"You… slept heavily when I came…" assured Ryo, not meeting his eyes.

Blinking up at him, Fubuki said, "You're going to have to clarify that for me Ryo because I'm either missing something or you're a bit creepier than I thought you were."

There was a single breath from Ryo before he began.

"I'll admit that I've felt awkward about visiting you since you've woke up. Only because everyone's been visiting you. The crowds of people streaming around your bedside can't have been good for you and I didn't want to add to the stress," he admitted.

"Ah, I get you," nodded Fubuki, "But that's fair weather fans for you. What can you do? I'll bet that while I was unconscious Asuka was the only person who'd visit me regularly. Not that I mind so much."

"She did come pretty much every day, yes," confirmed Ryo.

"See that's just what I- …wait, how would you know that?" Fubuki asked suspiciously.

Ryo answered, "Because I iwas/i here everyday. It might be weird that I'd come as much as one of your family but if there was any chance of you waking up I wanted to be there for you…"

For all it seemed difficult for Ryo to confess this he received a soft smile from Fubuki.

"No, it's not weird at all. I know you care about me as much as my family does, though I had been wondering when you hadn't come to visit. Being here while I wasn't awake to charm you with my conversations like I do the girls shows how devoted you are as a friend. And I appreciate it, though it must have been hard to fight the boredom if you were here so much."

To that last point Ryo pulled open one of the drawers beside Fubuki's bed, to reveal that it contained a large selection of study books that looked as if they'd been read somewhat recently.

Fubuki laughed. That was just like Ryo.

Continuing on his loop of flowers he started, "Since you've brought us onto studying I have a confession of my own to make."

A nod from Ryo, who was partly dreading what was coming.

"There's been loads of rumours flying around about me dropping out to redo my schooling," he said, waiting for another nod to be given before carrying on, "And these rumours are true." He held up a hand to silence Ryo, who had already opened his mouth to protest, "Now I know what you're going to say: that I'm one of the elite, so I could easily take the exams this year without doing any studying. But that's not the point… I've missed so much Ryo, not just of my school but also of my life. It's such a great opportunity to be here, and if I graduate now I'll feel that I've thrown away so much of that. So I want you, as the same friend who's watched over me these few weeks, to accept that I'm going to do this."

A pause as Ryo tried not to bite his lip, then he spoke, "You're doing the right thing, and I will accept your choice. If it were me than I'd do the same. It's just… a shame that we won't graduate together."

"I'd thought of that too…" Fubuki sighed, "I'd always had visions of us entering the Pro Leagues side by side, but I guess it won't be now." He forced a smile to lighten the mood, "But at least you'll get to warm the place up for me."

A smile from Ryo. And Fubuki could tell that like his own smile Ryo's was one to mask the sadness.

"But seriously, I thank you for accepting the choice I've made. You could have easily tried to change my mind about it or objected, but you've proved once more that you're a true friend."

He finished the necklace of flowers and tied the two ends together.

"And now, as a symbol of our friendship…" he placed the necklace around Ryo's neck, having to loop it twice because of its length, "…You must wear this until the day you graduate and leave this place."

A slow look of horror dawned across Ryo's face and Fubuki burst out laughing.

"Oh man! You actually thought I meant that. And you were going to do it too, I can tell by your face. Sometimes you're such a sap Ryo," and with that Fubuki hugged his friend, still in fits of laughter.

He should have known Fubuki would not be serious about it. He should have known that Fubuki knew him well enough to know that he would go through with something that embarrassing for his sake. And while he knew Fubuki didn't mean that, it didn't stop Ryo from wearing the necklace later as he walked back to the Blue Dorm.


End file.
